Forever and Ever Babe
by Musetta31
Summary: Set in the past, we look at the confusion among the Marauders. Can James choose between his best friend and the girl he's always loved?
1. We Meet Again

Author's Note: THIS STORY CONTAINS A SLASH RELATIONSHIP

Author's Note: THIS STORY CONTAINS A SLASH RELATIONSHIP! TWO MEN ARE TOGETHER IN THIS STORY. IF THERE IS FLAMING, IT WILL BE IGNORED.

Also, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are J.K. Rowling's magical phenomenons. If I did own them, the story would probably have gone something like this. But then again… You never know where my mind will take me, so we'll see…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

James stepped onto the train, looking for old friends. The seventeen year old didn't have long before he had to go up to the Prefect's compartment, so he searched quickly. Finally seeing a familiar group, he dropped his trunk on the foot of one Sirius Black, offering a quick hello before going into the compartment to greet the Head Girl and new Prefects. He smiled, walking in to find a red headed girl with green eyes. He cleared his throat, causing her to turn around. Her eyes went from his face to the badge on his chest and back to his face. The letters on the badge were HB.

"Oh no…" His smile changed to a smirk.

"Hey Lils."

O.O

Sirius sat on an armchair in front of the fire, playing chess with James. James ran a hand through his short hair, smiling as he took his friend's pawn. Sirius looked down, grinning. "Queen to D4. Checkmate." The boy shook his head. "Ah, so close, yet so far away." The two put the chess set away, sliding out of the Common Room and heading up to the Astronomy Tower.

They stopped at the library to say hello to Remus and Peter before continuing on up. Upon arrival, James went right to a desk and sat on it comfortably. Sirius sat by him, never looking away from James' eyes. James offered a small smile as Sirius placed a hand on his cheek. "Hey Prongs." Sirius stood, sliding in front of James and grinning when the boy slid his arms around his waist. They shared a long, slow kiss.

James rested his head on Sirius' chest. "Hey Padfoot."

O.O

Remus sat by Peter in toe Common Room, waiting on Sirius and James to return. He had charmed an MP3 player to work and was listening to Rent, reading the American Classic Huckleberry Finn. The portrait hole swung open and James and Sirius walked in. Remus looked up, smiling at Sirius, who ran a hand through his sleek hair, smiling flirtily.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hey Moony."

O.O

The Marauders and Lily sat in the Common Room, talking about the summer, flirting very subtlely and making little moves. They were officially home.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Author's Note: Welcome all to the first story by tourniquet! This is meant to be a cute story, and it's also very old. It was written in 2005, so don't expect all of my stuff to be this bad. It's not as good as more recent stuff, but I already had this on my computer. So, comment, and let me know what you think! Thanks to all who read this!


	2. A Choice To Make

James laid, spread-eagle, on his bed, thinking

Author's Note: WARNING! THIS HAS MALE SLASH! THAT MEANS BOY-ON-BOY ACTION! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! FLAMING WILL BE IGNORED AND LAUGHED AT!

Also, I do not own any of the characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling. But if I had my way, so many of them would be gay, or the relationships would be different…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

James laid, spread-eagle, on his bed, thinking. Looking on his nightstand he smiled at the picture of Lily. It was from only last year, on Halloween in Hogsmeade. He looked to the picture next to it, one of him and Sirius in the Astronomy Tower from the same night. He turned to his other side, looking at his best friend lying next to him. Sirius had a small smile on his face, hair back just enough to show it. James kissed him, causing him to stir. "Morning, Padfoot."

He yawned. "Mmm… Nice way to wake up."

James grinned. "Isn't it?"

O.O

James had been with Sirius for almost two years. The two most attractive, popular guys in school, and they were secretly dating. Oh, what the girls would say if they knew. The only ones that knew outside of the relationship were Remus and Peter, the other Marauders. Remus took it pretty hard. He'd finally been ready to tell Sirius the truth when they told him. He hid it very well, though. So well, in fact, that the only thing with any hint of it was his journal. And then there was Lily who, despite being with Sirius, James was still in love with. He had been since his first year. Now all of them were in Charms together, working on shielding charms, and James was thinking on days past.

O.O

Flashback: Fifth Year

James sat on the desk in the Astronomy Tower, lights off, waiting on someone. He looked at the note Sirius had handed him after dinner, making sure the time was right.

_Prongs,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 10:30._

_Padfoot_

He looked at his watch. 10:30. Just then, Sirius walked in. It was fifth year, September first, and Sirius had been acting weird all day. Now he was calm, cool, confident. He came up to James, stopping very close. James felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, Sirius?" The other boy suddenly seemed to weaken.

"There's something I want to do. But I don't know if I should."

James leaned his forehead to touch Sirius'. "Just do it, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded. "If you're sure…" And he kissed his best friend. It was small, slow, sweet… everything James was hoping for. He backed up a bit, shifting to accommodate for his friend before leaning forward to rest his forehead on Sirius' again. Smiling, he ran a hand through Sirius' hair, letting his arms rest around his friend's waist.

"Well, that was… nice."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah. You could say that."

James smirked. "Wanna do it again?"

"Hell yeah."

O.O

Flashback: Sixth Year

Lily sat in the Three Broomsticks, butterbeer in hand. It was Halloween, the one holiday she never liked, so she'd gotten some Honeydukes chocolate and gone to the strangely empty shop to think. She was nicely surprised when James walked in alone. "Hey James."

The young man sat by her, ordering a butterbeer. "Hey Lils. What's up?"

She smiled. "Not much. You?"

He grinned. "Not much."

She looked back at her butterbeer, a little nervous. She'd finally acknowledged her feelings for the arrogant Potter, and more than anything she was scared that he would notice, and let it go to his head. Her attempts at hiding her feelings, however, only made it more obvious to the often-fawned-over boy. She tried to start a conversation that had nothing to do with what she really wanted to tell him. "So, where are the other three normally attached to you? Or at least the one attached to your hip?"

James thought for a moment with a chuckle. "Zonko's. As always."

"So why aren't you with them?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I have a question."

Lily looked up quickly. "What?"

James grinned again. "Well… you know how I've always felt about you. That hasn't changed. But lately… you've been acting strange. I was wondering… if maybe… you finally felt the same way?"

She smiled, knowing he'd been able to tell for a while despite her efforts. "Well, I think you know the answer, but I'll tell you anyway. I've realized a few things over the last summer. And despite your pig headed attitude and your arrogant swagger and that damn relentless smirk… I do feel the same."

James had taken out a camera at this point. "I thought so. I was just curious. Can I take a picture of you?"

"Sure."

The camera clicked and James made a note to develop the film before standing up. "Well, I've gotta go. The others are probably searching for me already."

Lily nodded, settling back to her comfortable position. "All right. I'll see you later then, James."

He leaned forward, giving her a short, sweet kiss. He walked out, saying, "I'll see you later, Lils."

James went up to the Astronomy Tower upon return to Hogwarts, meeting Sirius once again. He smiled at the boy, walking over to take a kiss.

Sirius grinned. "Hey Prongs. How'd it go with Lily?"

James shrugged. "All right, I guess. I was right."

Sirius nodded, suddenly growing serious. "So. Are you thinking on her now?" He looked down, not meeting James' eye.

James slid an arm around the other boy's waist, putting a hand on his chin to make him look up. Sharing a long, deep kiss, James answered, "I want you. Only you." He pulled the camera out, taking a quick picture. Sirius smiled, sighing. James finished a thought. "Forever and ever, babe."

O.O

Present Day

Looking around, James realized he'd been jinxed. It hit him before he could react, and Sirius called Lily to cast the anti-jinx. Once the jinx was lifted, Sirius helped James up, pulling him close for a moment. "Are you all right?"

The messy-haired man nodded. "Yeah. Just… lost in thought." They went back to dueling, but James' mind wasn't there. The seventh year man had a choice to make.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Author's Note: Part two is now done! So… part three will be up shortly, I just have to get some stuff done. Keep in mind, again, this is very old stuff… I just felt like sharing it.

'Cause I'm TorturedTourniquet, yes I'm the real Tourniquet!


	3. Forever and Ever, Babe

_I do not own these characters. They are th eproperty of J.K. Rowling. However, if I had my choice, some of these stories would definitely be way differrent...._

* * *

James sat alone, looking at his pictures again. It was near the end of the year and he had promised Lily and Sirius a final decision between the two. He knew the choice he had to make, Remus had been waiting for years, but that didn't make it any easier. One way or the other, he would hurt someone and himself. But he'd already decided. As he walked away to go to the common room, a picture fell to the ground, the frame shattering.

James sat between Lily and Sirius, Peter on Lily's other side and Remus on Sirius'. He looked from one to the other before trading to the couch on the opposite side. He looked at them both before beginning. "Well, I promised you a decision." The nodded. James could see the nervousness in their eyes. "And I've made it. Please know, to the one I don't choose, our friendship should last, because I do want to keep our friendship. So, here it is. I've decided to be with..." He looked at Sirius, apology in his eyes. "Lily." Sirius nodded, understanding. Lily had been their first, and James still cared, but he had to break some promise. At least, he thought James still cared. After all, that's one promise he said he'd never break.

(Flashback)*****(December 6th Year)  
James and Sirius were sitting in Potions, trying to pay attention. It was the day before Christmas break and they were bored. Sirius pulled out a sheet of paper, writing a short sentence, and handed it to James.

(Author's Note: Italics are Sirius, Bold is James)

_I have a question for you._

_J_ames grinned. **What?**

Sirius smiled. _How long will you love me?_

James took Sirius' hand after replying, meeting the other boy's eye to show that he meant it. **Forever and ever, babe.**

(Present)*****(Day)

Sirius and James sat next to one another in Potions, still unfocused. It was the last day of term, and they'd be leaving the next day, so they had to finish things. Remus and Sirius had since gotten together, and they were happy. James could see that. Sirius pulled out a piece of paper again, handing it to James.

_Prongs?_

**Yeah Padfoot?**

_I have a question for you._

**What?**

_Do you still love me?_

**Of course I do!**

_More than Lily?_

**Yes Padfoot, always more than Lily.**

_Are you sure?_

**Yes.**

_How long will it last?_

James looked up, tears in his eyes, and took Sirius' hand one last time, replying.

**Forever and ever, babe.**

(Harry's Day)*****(Grimmauld Place)

A 17 year old boy, son of Lily and James, sat on his bed, just as his father had done some years ago. Looking around for some help, he saw a paper he'd never noticed before. He opened it, reading a note left for him by his father and Sirius.

**Harry,  
When you find this, it'll be because you have to make a choice just like I did.** _Your father had to choose between Lily and I in our seventh year_. **And, I obviously chose Lily**. _But we never stopped loving each other_. **I regretted making the choice because I didn't love Lily as much.** _Your choice now is likely between Ginny and Ron._ (AN: How in the hell would he know that? They didn't even know the Weasleys' when James died!) **Don't choose Ginny just because she's the girl.**_ Choose the one you care more about._ **Trust me, if you don't, you'll regret it.** _So I guess we'll leave you with that._ **Good luck**.  
_ Padfoot a.k.a. Sirius_  
**Prongs a.k.a. James**

Harry looked around, a smile on his face. He called Ron and Ginny into the room, finally sure. Walking over to Ron, he sat near him. "I've made my choice," he said, then kissing Ron. 'Thanks dad,' he thought with a smile.

Fin

* * *

_So! There's the end of the dorkiest story I've ever written. This was old, and not so good, and I hope my writing has improved since then, because if it hasn't... well, that's just sad. But thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I'll take story requests if you have them!_


End file.
